


Dancing between the stars

by NaniTheQuiznak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Couch Cuddles, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cuddling & Snuggling, Dance partners, Domestic Fluff, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Latino Lance (Voltron), M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Morning Cuddles, Mutual Pining, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pole Dancing, Sleepy Cuddles, Texan Keith (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniTheQuiznak/pseuds/NaniTheQuiznak
Summary: Dance!Klance AUThere are two types of people in this world; those who dance and those who do not.Alcohol was in both of their systems when they grind their hot bothered bodies against each other. The steady thumps of the bas electrical to their ears. Hot breaths fanning each others lips that hadn't spoken a word to the other yet. A stranger they met at the club, they didn't even know each others names. They wouldn't ever meet again anyway.That is, unless fate decides otherwise; when you suddenly blindly agreed to dance a duet with the guy you were all over the day before, in a club after midnight.That's going to be interesting-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I.m doing and I suck at writing... but I need a little bit happiness before season 3 comes out and will ruin the last bit of sanity i have left so-
> 
> Klance, save me man.
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr!](http://nanithequiznak.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [My Wattpad!](https://www.wattpad.com/user/NaniTheQuiznak)

 

''Here's some ice cream,'' Pidge handed the slight frozen box to Lance, who was huddled up in Hunks arms on the couch.

''So, that bitch broke up with you for that ass?'' Pidge snorted, plopping down at the other side from Lance. ''I knew it from the beginning, there was something off about her. She doesn't deserve you anyway man,'' Pidge said as she affectionately rubbed Lance's shoulder. Lance sniffed, and wiped his eyes.

He and Nyma had been together for a year, their anniversary was about two weeks ago, but she broke up with him over text telling him she had been in love with Rolo for a while now. And that she didn't want to play Lance anymore. It took a toll on Lance, as he called over his two best friends in seek for some comfort.

''She never liked us anyway,'' Hunk mumbled, his eyebrows knitted together as he remembered how Nyma treated Pidge and him like garbage.

''Yeah, she even scolded me for being asexual, the quiznaking whore,'' Pidge grumbled.

Lance's tears had calmed down, as he was surprised how he never noticed how Nyma treated his friends, ''I'm so sorry you guys had to put up with that,'' Lance said, as new tears formed. He felt guilty, Pidge noticed and snorted.

''Nah man, It's okay, it was interesting to cat fight with her,'' Pidge snickered.

''Even if you chose her over us, It's okay, she's gone now, and we just want the old Lance back y'know?'' Hunk smiled. Pidge nodded in agreement to what Hunk had said.

Lance kept quiet, feeling even worse.

''We're supposed to make him feel better...'' Pidge sighed as she shoved Lance softly, trying to think of something to make him smile again.

''Maybe we should go out tonight... maybe try the new club uptown? It's doing pretty well...'' Hunk sighed, offering a solution to cheer Lance up.

''Yeah, get some alcohol in your system so she'll get out of your head?'' Pidge's lips tugged upwards slightly, wanting to drink a few shots of her own.

''Mhm,'' Lance murmured, he was spent from all the crying and sobbing he had done that afternoon.

''And you'll get to _dance_ , Lance,'' Pidge sang the word dance in a happy teasing tone. Lance couldn't help himself as he rolled his eyes and cracked a smile.

''AHA! YES, TAKE THAT HUNK, I MADE HIM SMILE FIRST! MWAHAHAHA,'' Pidge shouted on top of her lungs, jumping up from the sofa. She squatted down in front of the two men and made a dab. Lance and Hunk couldn't hold back their laughter, as they both cackled. Pidge let her arms fall down beside her as she stood up again, a satisfied smile playing on her lips as she looked at Lance's face which had lit up.

''That's the Lance we like to see, even if you're an obnoxious memelord,'' Pidge smirked.

Lance's laughter had calmed down, ''Yeah, we missed 'ya man,'' Hunk hugged his best friend, and Lance smiled brightly, gesturing for Pidge to join. The small gremlin wrapped her short arms around the two males, falling on top of them. They all had a laughing fit again. Lance really didn't know what to do without these two. They were his reason to live.

''Alright, let's go,'' Hunk pulled his tanned friend up from the couch, pushing him out of the door of Lance's apartment.

''Whose car?'' Hunk asked, the question was directed towards Pidge. ''Yours, I wanna forget my problems too tonight,'' Pidge rubbed her temple. She had been going through some family problems and it's quite heavy for the 21-year old.

''Ugh, I always need to be the cab,'' Hunk complained, pouting. Pidge chuckled and patted his back. Suddenly she gasped, and looked towards Lance. Lance gave her a questioning stare,

''SHOTGUN!'' Pidge screamed running towards Hunk's yellow mini cooper. Lance groaned, his legs were too long to sit in the backseat, and Pidge always did this to the 25 year old. Hunk opened his car and Pidge got into the passengers seat. Lance silently sat down in the back of the car, behind Hunk. And leaned against the chilly glass of the fogged window. It was around 8 in the evening, the city lights illuminating the streets along with the various street lamps and passing cars.

The music of the radio played in the background, Lance tuned out Pidge's and Hunk's conversation as his mind remembered the past events.

 _Nyma_.

She was beautiful, wonderful, but sly as a fox. He didn't know what he did wrong, did the past year mean nothing to her? Lance took her out on various dates, and always tried to be romantic. Maybe he was too clingy? He didn't know, he always had bad luck with the ladies.

''-ance. Lance? Lance!!'' Lance jolted up from his trance, as he glanced up to see Pidge half turned around in her seat staring at him. He gave her a confused look.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, ''Stop thinking about Nyma. It's over, you gotta move on man. What about you hit up some nice guys with your bi-jokes, mhm? Instead of sluts?'' Pidge said, amusement lingered in her tone. Hunk chuckled slightly as he stopped at a red light.

Lance couldn't contain his smile as he nodded his head. ''That's a great idea Pigeon.''

-

The scary looking man let them in, as the loud music filled their ears. There was a dancefloor and a DJ, a lot of tables and some lounges surrounding it. Red, blue, green and yellow lights flashed throughout the room, shading it with light.

The trio automatically walked over to the bar, greeting the bartender, Lance recalled his name was Coran. He was a funny looking guy, he had ginger hair combed back and a fluffy orange mustache. He looked like he was in his forties.

Mostly heartbroken people were sitting at the bar, they are the ones who listen to Coran's boring but slight interesting stories. Lance was heartbroken, but it wasn't his first. He had been through a lot of breakups.

The three sat down on the bar stools, Lance between his two friends.

''The usual?'' Coran asked, Pidge nodded. Coran made their drinks, and put them on the counter in front of them. He glanced at Lance, his eyebrows furrowed looking at the Latino.

''Poor boy, again? Official this time?'' Coran asked, Pidge and Hunk nodded, glancing at Lance, whose eyes looked dull, empty, and lifeless again.

''Well for as long as it lasted, you enjoyed it. Plus, you can't keep moping around Lance. There's a whole world full of people out there. If it's meant to be it'll find its way!'' Coran sheered, and patted his shoulder over the counter.

Lance sighed and smiled a forced smile in appreciation towards Coran. The man was right, Lance needed to focus on the positive things.

''So you changed bars again? Or do you work part time?'' Hunk asked Coran. ''Part time- Oh! Give me a sec-," Coran went to serve other customers.

''Imma use the restroom, be right back guys,'' Hunk informed and jumped off the barstool. Walking towards the crowd of sweaty people, grinding against each other.

Pidge had already drank 3 shots. Lance turned his barstool around, facing the horny crowd. His dull eyes scanned the wave of people, 'turn down for what' playing in the background.

Lance puffed out some air, he wore some light blue jeans, sneakers and a light grey sweater. Not the ideal clothes for in a club. It was hot there, and he hasn't even touched the dance-floor yet.

''Hop go, find a man to grind your beans with,'' Pidge pat his shoulder, pushing him off the barstool slightly. Lance rolled his eyes and hopped off of the stool completely, sighing once again. It wasn't that easy, because this was one of those heterosexual clubs, even though there was a sticker on the door, for LGBT+ people. So maybe this was a mixed club?

Lance stopped at the rim of the dance-floor, scanning over it again, the crowd was huge, and the temperature had raised incredibly.

Another song started playing, he scanned for a potential dance parter. Lance wasn't sure if anyone would catch his eye tonight.

_This party's boring, I don't think it's for me-_

Suddenly Lance felt eyes on him, eyes that burnt his skin with a fire-like stare. Lance followed the sensation. Between all the horny teenagers with fake ID's, he spotted a pair of eyes who definitely caught his attention. Everyone on the dance floor disappeared into the abyss. He and this stranger were the only ones there. The music dimmed down, like he was under water.

_The air is gettin' so thin, go down, go down, go down-_

Lance couldn't pull his eyes away, the guy stood at the other side of the dance floor, his eyes were dark, but lit up suddenly. Lance didn't know why, but the guy smiled at him. Then is when Lance noticed he had been smiling.

_The honey whiskey's kickin'-_

Lance wanted to be closer to the stranger, he already felt the alcohol streaming in his blood, making his head a little fuzzy. They kept eye contact, and before Lance could control his own actions, he subtly had started walking towards the unknown man. The people dancing automatically stepped aside or back noticing them going though, as they minded their own business. The black haired male came closer too.

_I think I better go before I try something I might regret, I might regret-_

Suddenly they were standing face to face, Lance noticed that the boy was slightly shorter than him, his eyes had a violet shine to them, a few freckles covering his face. He wore a white crop top sweater and some tight black leggings showing all his curves perfectly. He sported black sneakers, and his black raven hair was loose, it looked really fluffy and soft, his mullet covering his neck. Lance blushed at the beauty in front of him, despite the mullet. The boy noticed, and grinned a cheeky smile, pearly white teeth showing off their perfection, as Lance knew this boy was beyond perfection even.

_There's poison in this water, the words are falling out-_

The two stared at each other before the raven haired beauty stepped closer, his hands sliding up Lance's chest and onto his shoulders.

Lance smirked catching onto the male's movements, as his hands found the boys curved waist, the soft chubby skin felt like it was on fire to his cold icy hands, tingles like electricity sparked up his fingers towards his arms.

The boy in his hold shivered down his spine, as Lance pulled him closer towards himself. Their chests collided with a soft thump, and the boys breath hit Lance's Adams apple, it faintly smelled like liquor, they were both tipsy, but not drunk. Lance swallowed the lump in his throat, as he slowly started to move to the beat of the music.

_But if you wanna free your body tonight, It's our secret-_

The song came to an end, as another song came on, and to his own surprise it was his favourite song.

_Voy a reír, voy a bailar. Vivir mi vida la la la la-_

Suddenly, the smaller boy started moving his hips, and they didn't lie. The boy wasn't using all his dancing skills, but was trying out. Like asking if Lance knew the dance. Lance felt the movements in the boys hips, as his muscles moved fluently. He put one of his legs between Lance's and grind his lower half against the brown haired male.

_Voy a reír, voy a gozar. Vivir mi vida la la la la-_

Finally Lance recognised the steps and moves, the mullet-headed male was hinting at bachata. A latin dance style, which was a very sensual dance between two partners and sexy hip movements. Lance, being from the Latin districts, surprisingly knew this dance and smirked, taking one of the boys soft pale hands in his and moved his body against the other.

¿ _Y para qué llorar, pa' qué? ¿Si duele una pena, se olvida?_

The stranger rolled his hips up as he pushed both of them back, placing his other leg between Lance's. Lance noticed this boy didn't only have dance experience, but the way his body was shaped and the way it moved confidently and not just sloppy, screamed he was a professional dancer. The boy was taken by surprise at Lance's movements, being a natural dancer to the dance they were preforming, catching the attention of some outsiders watching the dance floor. The shorter boy wasn't as good as Lance, but the latino was astounded nonetheless.

Lance let his hands trail down towards the boys trunk, but he wasn't fast enough. The boy pulled back taking one of Lance's hands and twirled himself around, sending Lance a lewd smirk. Lance followed suit with his own smirk and his hand above the pale boy, as he pulled him very close to himself again in a swift movement. Rolling their hips together once again.

The boy nuzzled his nose into the crook of Lance's neck, his lips briefly brushing against the sweaty natural tanned skin. His hot heavy breaths sent tingles down Lance's neck, as he held back a high pitched gasp.

_Voy a reír, voy a bailar, Pa' qué llorar, pa' que sufrir. Empieza a soñar, a reír, Voy a reír (oho!), voy a bailar-_

They started to do some footwork, as Lance guided the other's hips to roll around in his hold as they moved to the left and right. The smaller male turned around and let his back rest against Lance's chest, one of his arms bend backwards, grabbing onto the back of Lance's sweater over his shoulder. His other hand held Lance's and Lance's other arm was wrapped around the boys waist, over his bare stomach caressing it. They weren't doing any style anymore, they just itched to be close to the other. Lance buried his nose into the back of the boys sweaty neck. His mullet pulled to the side slightly, as Lance smelled cinnamon mixed with the faint scent of sweat. Yet it was a good combination and it fitted the other male.

Lance couldn't help himself as he saw a drip of sweat roll down the others pale neck, as he gently licked it. The boy tensed up and shrieked, Lance's tongue lingered there, gently tugging with his teeth at the salty skin. The boy relaxed again and softly swung their hips from side to side, guiding Lance's hand down to his lower stomach where he was met with the tight blessing of leggings.

The music came to an end, as another song came on. Lance recognised it directly, 'Despacito'.

The beat slowed down slightly and the movements were slightly slower. Lance stopped nibbling on the soft skin, a hickey formed for all to see, that he was claimed. Lance knew he'd never see this angel again. But he could hope.

The shorter man turned around in the hold once Lance detached his mouth from the latter's neck. He rested one arm loosely on Lance's shoulder, his eyes were a dark purple now, gleaming devilishly.

The boy put on a lewd gaze as he bit his lower lip. His other hand found its way into his own hair pushing his bangs back, he swung his hips to the left and right tauntingly, as his arm stayed bend backwards behind his own head.

Lance wrapped one arm around the pale boy's back pulling him flush against his own chest again, his other hand travelled down to the boy's heavenly thigh, pulling it up so they were even closer. The boy's eyes widened slightly at the unexpected behavior, Lance grinned in victory. The black haired male smiled slightly as he leaned in closer to Lance's face. Their lips only inches away.

_Despacito-_

Lance glanced down to the small, pale pink, plump, chapped lips. He leaned in closer too, their noses bumped against each other softly, as the shorter male nuzzled his nose against Lance's, closing his eyes and letting out a content sigh. Lance held his strong grip onto the vulnerable boy, but he held him more gently than before. He just noticed this man liked it careful and gentle, and not constantly rough. Most men only liked it rough, by Lance's experience. But this one was an exception. This was the exact lover Lance dreamed of. He was sure. He wanted to stay like this forever.

''Lance!'' A sharp voice was heard above the music as Lance jumped, the peaceful aura broken. He had jinxed it. The mysterious boy snapped his eyes open, and looked behind Lance, narrowing his eyes at a buff male, who was looking at them.

Lance gently put the smaller male's leg down, caressing his thigh up on the way, and pulling his hands away slowly.  
The boy's eyes softened as they looked into Lance's blue ones. Lance gave him a small sad smile, leaning down to bump his nose against the shorter boy's one.

Lance felt sick, he didn't want to leave this boy behind. He didn't want to leave the bond they had formed without vocals on the dance floor. He'll never see him again.

''Lance! C'mon!'' Hunk spout out again, Lance heard him curse at Pidge. She was definitely drunk. Lance looked behind him, to see Hunk chasing a giddy Pidge. He sighed dissatisfied.

He turned back to the shorter beauty. His eyes scanning his features for the last time, before his eyes landed on the hickey. Lance smiled and leaned down, nuzzling the bruise and kissing it gently. The boy squeaked at the gesture, and held onto Lance's arms.

Lance closed his eyes, trying to take it all in. His scent, his skin, his warmth, his beauty. He probably had a boyfriend or girlfriend, no doubt with that.

Lance pulled back and he swore he heard the boy whine. He cupped the boy's chubby cheek, even though he had a sharp jawline. Trailing the few freckles situated on his pale skin. He took the boys hand in his free one, squeezing it slightly.

''Lance goddamnit! Help me, please!''

Lance breath out an aggravated sigh and pulled back reluctantly, caressing the soft skin on the way. Their hands stayed intertwined. Lance noted how soft his hands were, and how they fitted perfectly into his.

He smiled softly at the boy in front of him, and waved slightly with his free hand. Stepping back a few steps, their arms stretching before them, until they released each other, their fingertips brushing. Lance broke contact with those purple diamonds. Turning around he walked over to Hunk who was carrying a drunk Pidge. Clearly struggling. Lance took her from Hunk, bridal style, as they walked out of the club. He didn't dare to look back, even though he was so tempted to.

They walked towards the car, as Hunk opened the back door, and Lance laid Pidge down on the backseat. He himself, joined Hunk in the front in the passenger seat.

Hunk started up the engine and pulled out of the street.

''So,'' Hunk said, ''Looked like you had fun with that one guy,'' Hunk's tone was cautious. Lance knew Hunk had seen the bond between him and that stranger.

''We didn't say a word, like at all Hunk. I don't know how his voice sounds like, I don't know his name, I wanted to see him again but I'm a sore loser and have nothing!!'' Lance cursed himself, why had he been so hesitant?

''Don't be so hard on yourself buddy, remember what Coran said; If it's meant to be it'll find its way.'' Hunk smiled slightly.

''Mhm,'' Lance hummed feeling frustrated.

''Hey, look at the positive side! You've got to dance with someone, and a professional dancer at that! It has been a while for you, right? To have a dance partner on the same level as you?''

''Yeah,'' Lance chuckled, ''It felt good.''

''And, she's off your mind,'' Hunk chimed, ''Oh wait... oops I ruined it didn't I?''

Lance laughed, ''S'okay dude, he's still on my mind. And I think it'll be a while until he's out,'' Lance sighed again.

''Wanna crash at my and Shay's place?'' Hunk asked, ''Pidge already asked before we went to yours.''

''Thanks man,'' Lance patted Hunk's shoulder and focused his attention on the city lights.

A particular black mullet-headed boy on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops

  
''Keith, wake up!'' Shiro said while he opened the red curtains of Keith's small bedroom. The two brothers lived together in an apartment, not too far from where Shiro worked.

''Mhm, shut up,'' Keith groaned into his pillow. ''It's not my fault you got tipsy yesterday and lost the boy of your dreams,'' Shiro chuckled, ruffling his adopted brother's already messy hair.

''C'mon, you promised you'd participate in the dance competition,'' Shiro said and pulled the covers off of Keith. The latter muttered some curse words under his breath but forced himself to sit up nonetheless. His hair sticking out in weird angles.

The older man chuckled and walked out of the room. Keith yawned and glanced around his stuffy room, his eyes found the clothes he wore yesterday. A shiver ran down his spine at the pleasant memories.

He took a shower to refresh himself and wrapped the red towel around his waist. He dried off his hair, and glanced in the mirror. His eyes lingered over his disappointed frame, his shoulders were slumped and he had dark bags under his eyes. They looked dull and bland. Keith was a mess, his eyes scanned over his pale frame until they lingered at a dark purple spot in the crook of his neck.

Keith carefully reached out, his finger tips carefully grazing the bruised skin.

''He sure claimed me as his,'' Keith murmured in a soft tone, and couldn't hold back his forming smile. He closed his eyes, his hand resting over the hickey, as he remembered the moves that specific latino had. The way his hips had moved against Keith's and the way his soft breaths made Keith melt in the dark skinned arms, how soft his hands were and how safe Keith felt against the stranger's chest.

''Keith!'' Shiro shouted from the other room. The black haired male flinched slightly at the unexpected voice and combed his hair quickly, while rushing towards his bedroom. He pulled on red boxers, a black coloured sweatpants and a red crop-top sweater, plus white socks with black sneakers.

''Keith, I'm gonna leave without you, y'know?'' Shiro knocked on his door once again.

''Give me 5 seconds man!'' Keith growled, frustrated as he pulled his hair into a sloppy ponytail and slammed his door open. Shiro stared at the mess in front of him, scanning over the flaws. A sly smile formed onto his lips.

''Is that a hickey? How close were you and that guy yesterd-'' Shiro reached out to inspect the bruised skin but Keith pushed his older brother away.

''Let's go,'' Keith muttered in a harsh tone, pushing past the taller male.

''Oh, I see, you caught _feelings_ ,'' Shiro sang the word 'feelings' in a teasing tone.

''Ugh,'' Keith groaned and took his phone and wallet and headed out the door, Shiro following close behind, amused by his brother's little crush.

They were walking towards Voltron's dance studio, owned by Shiro's fiancé Allura and her best friend Coran. Shiro teaches adults Salsa there. Allura on the other hand teaches children ballet. Coran is sort of the manager and a bartender too.

''So, why did I need to join this thing?'' Keith asked, once he walked next to his brother.

''Well, there's gonna be a dance competition soon, and the winners get a lot of money. But we kind of need a dance crew, because there are going to be 3 categories, each team needs to have different dancer's who dance different styles. And, you're a professional dancer so, that's why I asked you.'' Shiro had explained.

''Oh, alright then I guess,'' Keith mumbled and focused on the concrete floor in front of him. His mind wondering off into his own thoughts.

The studio came into sight, as Keith looked up again from his shoes feeling slightly dizzy.

They entered the building, walking through the maze of hallways, and entered the ballet room, ''Ah! Shiro! Keith! I'm so glad you guys are here!'' Allura ran up to them and tackled Keith into a hug. Stumbling backwards, Keith kept his balance. Once he was released by the silver haired girl's death grip, she went over to her fiancé to pamper him with attention.

Keith rolled his eyes and crossed the room, leaning against the brick wall. He sat down against it, laying his phone and wallet beside him.

Once again, Keith's mind drifted off into the distance, as he stared at the wooden floor.

''Hello Keith!'' Coran's voice filled Keith's ears as he looked up beside him. Coran placed a stereo down in the corner.

''Hey Coran,'' He replied quietly. He just couldn't stop thinking about a particular boy, and it started to drive him wild.

Keith changed his thoughts towards the dance competition, until he questioned something.

''We don't have enough dancers? Or do we?'' Keith asked the orange hared male. ''Oh, I invited two other dancers and their friend too. You got along with one of them pretty well I see,'' Coran said and pointed at the hickey.

''Wait, what do you mean-?'' Keith was confused, until his attention was drawn towards the door.

Three people had entered the room, a short girl with brown hair and glasses, she wore baggy clothes too. A buff male who looked very kind and optimistic. And-

Keith's eyes widened at the sight. He gasped softly, everything and everyone disappeared around him, just like yesterday. The man looked up and Keith's violet eyes were interlocked with icy blue ones, yet they were as dark as the night sky, or the ocean. Keith swore he could see a small galaxies in them.

''Eyo, mami, hit me up,'' The latino mumbled to himself. Nobody else payed attention to it but Keith. The raven's face turned even redder than it was before.

The guy was exactly like Keith had remembered, only, there was better lighting this time. His skin had a caramel coloured tone, he was tall and lanky too. Keith didn't have the chance yesterday to see his eyes clearly. But this time he did, and he couldn't take his own eyes off of the other pair of orbs. They were so mesmerising and breathtaking. Keith remembered by touch how the boy's body was shaped, and now in the better lighting his thoughts were right. He had the body of a dancer, but Keith couldn't really pin point what style. Plus, the latino seemed very flexible too, on top of that.

Keith's cheeks heated up at the thought.

They both heard three snickers. Keith turned towards his brother who was covering his mouth, ''You knew since yesterday! Didn't you?!'' Keith snapped and glared at his brother who lost control of his laughter.

''Well buddy, I told you yesterday didn't I. Now you can ask him for his name.'' The buff guy patted the mesmerising boys back. Unlike Keith, the other boy's eyes never left the other individual.

Keith looked up again, the latino wore short grey booty-shorts, showing off his flawless legs. And a white crop-top with blue sleeves, 'Tigers do it better' quoted on it. He wore dark blue sneakers and white socks. His midsection was slim, and his hips were very alluring. He wasn't as curved as Keith, but that didn't stop the raven-head from drooling over the natural tanned beauty in front of him.

''Earth to Lance?!'' The short girl waved her hand in front of, Lance's face. Keith's blush grew deeper at the realisation that this God's name was in fact, Lance. And Keith thought it fitted the Latino perfectly.

''Alright, we completely lost him Hunk,'' The girl snorted as she gave up on trying to get Lance's attention.

''Katie Holt, but please call me Pidge,'' The girl stated, as she waved her hand in a tensed manner.

''My name is Hunk Garret!'' The broad male exclaimed, smiling brightly. Towards the group. Lance kept quiet, and kept gazing at Keith. Pidge rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the side.

''Lance McClain Sanchez,'' He said automatically, still staring at Keith with a gentle look. Now Keith knew why, as Lance's voice filled his ears. It was like a siren singing to you, an angel even.

''Get a room,'' Pidge muttered and glanced at Shiro.

''I'm Takashi Shirogane, but everyone calls me Shiro, I'm Allura's fiancé,'' Shiro awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

''I'm Allura Fara, his future wife and disaster,'' She giggled and a smile grazed her lips, ''Nice to meet you all!''

''And y'all know me already! I saw the way Lance and Pidge moved yesterday, so I asked Hunk to bring you guys here today!'' Coran smiled a friendly smile.

''Then what about- erm...'' Pidge nodded towards Keith.

''That's Keith, my adopted brother, but his last name is Kogane,'' Shiro informed.

''Alright, let's all sit down, shall we?'' Allura clapped her hands together happily.

Everyone sat in a circle, as Pidge and Hunk attempted to get Lance to sit down. Shiro patted Keith's shoulder, drawing Keith's attention towards him. Without knowing he also broke his eye contact with the gorgeous man in front of him, and decided to avoid it from now on.

''I thank you all for coming, let's get started! Alright, so there are about three to four dance categories; Salsa, ballet, freestyle, and a duet. Now, I know ballet and salsa, and Shiro knows Salsa too, so we both covered those categories. Could any of you cover the others?'' Allura said, glancing at Keith, Lance and Pidge.

''Lucky for you, I dance freestyle. It's a mix with many styles so...'' Pidge smiled slightly.

''Great! Now, for the duet, there's a catfish to it. The duet should at least contain four different dance styles. And that's where we worry...'' Allura looked down, the room went silent for a few moments.

''Keith dances a lot of styles,'' Shiro spoke up. Everyone but Lance glanced at Keith.

''I do not,'' Keith snarled,'' I only do hiphop, for me it's a mix of streetdance, breakdance, and robotic dance moves.''

''Those were not the styles you danced with Lance from what I've seen,'' Coran piped up. The mention of Lance's name drew his own attention to lift up his head and look at Keith.

Keith scoffed and glared at his hands which were situated on his lap, ''Fine, and a little bit of Latin-dance, but that's it.''

''Well, that covers at least a few styles, what about you Lance?'' Allura asked.

Keith looked up and made accidental eye contact with the latino, ''Uh, I do lyrical dances, pole dance and a little bit of acrobatic dancing,'' Lance mumbled loud enough for the group to hear, ''And some latin-dance styles too...'' As he kept on gazing into those vibrant purple orbs.

''Awesome! Then it's decided, Lance and Keith dance the duet!'' Allura clapped her hands together again which brought Keith and Lance back into reality.

''Wait what?'' Keith uttered out, looking at Allura with a shocked face.

''You can't back out!'' Shiro said quickly as he gave his brother a knowing look. Keith huffed and crossed his arms in irritation.

''The way you two moved yesterday was phenomenal! So it shouldn't be a problem,'' Coran said in a cheery tone. ''Yeah, that was before they knew they'd see each other again,'' Pidge snickered under her breath which made Lance elbow her.

''Now, we're all free to figure out our own choreography, and our own music for every performance. It's in three weeks, so please be prepared, I know It's hard, but we can do this! You will all have a share of the money if we win. I thank you all for participating in this!'' Allura smiled happily.

''Wait, won't you be doing two dances?'' Hunk asked and Allura nodded. ''I don't mind, I love dancing anyway!''

''Oh umh, which, styles do, we, do?'' Lance asked hesitantly. ''You choose! Together you two can dance about 7 dance styles, so you should be good!'' Allura chirped and got up, Shiro tagging along quickly, and giving Keith a sneaky thumbs up.

''Hunk could you help me with my routine?'' Pidge asked, looking at her friend.

''Yeah sure! Let's find another room,'' Hunk stood up and patted Lance's shoulder. The blue eyed male looked up at his two best friends, giving them a pleading look. Pidge just snorted and ruffled Lance's hair, ''Nerd.'' Pidge teased and the two of them took off, the noise of their shoes squeaking against the floor echoing in the distance. Suddenly the entire room was quiet, only the laboured breathing from the two males filling the tensed air surrounding them.

Keith cleared his throat, ''We uhh... should probably decide who does what dance style already, right?''

Lance was astounded by the beautiful voice once again, and dared to look up. But to his dismay, Keith was looking down at his own shoes.

''Erm, I think pole dancing falls out, and... we both know bachata, so-'' Lance's cheeks heated up at the memory from yesterday, ''That's one dance style.''

''Y-Yeah,'' Keith stuttered and mentally cursed himself, ''I could maybe do breakdance and robotic dance... and you Lyrical dance?''

''Yeah, sure, perfect, totally,'' Lance managed to ramble, maybe too quickly. He nodded his head in agreement, to establish his answer.

There was an empty silence once again, and it made Lace fairly uncomfortable. He heard Keith breathe in a deep breath, before the boy quietly spoke out his sentence,

''So, uhh, what exactly is... lyrical dance?'' Keith finally looked up, an embarrassed smile playing on his lips. Lance was taken aback by the question and puffed out his cheeks slightly.

''I could preform it, if you'd want to see?'' Lance suggested, scratching his elbow to distract himself from staring at the other boy.

''Sure, you have a song?'' The pale boy asked, Lance laughed nervously, ''I kinda, forgot my phone... so uhh,'' Lance trailed off and looked down, his cheeks felt like they were on fire.

''S'no problem, I have my phone, what song would you prefer?'' Keith asked in a lighter tone. The tension drifting away into the abyss, slowly, but gradually.

''A song that holds many emotions? Maybe like... 'Can't help falling in love by Elvis Presley'?'' Lance spoke out in a cautious tone.

''Uh yeah, I don't have that one in my phone,'' Keith said in a harsh tone, with the result of Lance flinching, ''And,'' Keith spoke gentler this time noticing Lance's distress, ''I forgot to pay for my mobile subscription last month, so...I don't have data and this building doesn't have an internet connection,'' Keith mumbled, but loud enough for Lance to hear.

''You have 'Weak by AJR'?'' Lance questioned, taking a deep breath, and breathing out a sigh. The tension leaving his body. His structure seemed more relaxed too.

''Yes!'' keith chirped out,''Uh, I mean... yeah I do,'' He lowered his volume and smiled awkwardly. At the gentle tone of the raven's voice, Lance looked up again, a smile barely grazing his features.

Keith unlocked his phone with his thumbprint and started searching through his music gallery.

''Do you go to university?'' Lance asked quietly, trying not to anger the other male. Keith obviously had a short temper.

''I graduated last summer, I followed dance and arts, I'm an artist too, so that's how I gain money,'' Keith smiled cheekily at his phone, and Lance hummed in response, looking over Keith's features for the umpteenth time that day.

''So you studied dance but ya' don't know what lyrical dance is?'' Lance dared to ask, but he sounded more amused than teasing.

''I studied hiphop, no other styles. Dance was my side study, I mostly focused on art,'' Keith said softly, letting out a hum afterwards, ''When I was little I wanted to be a tattoo artist, or a space pilot, I guess none of those dreams came true huh,'' Keith smiled a sad smile and glanced up from his phone for a moment.

''What 'bout you?'' He asked, Lance's eyes widened and then looked at his hands, fumbling with the ropes of his shorts.

''Oh uh, I didn't go to college, I just- I work at Hunk's and Shay's bakery as a cashier. So, nothing special,'' Lance was embarrassed. He didn't go to university so his family could save up money for his nieces and nephews. Lance was the youngest child in his family back in Cuba, and the two children from his eldest brother Tulio and the daughter from his eldest sister Michaela, were more important than Lance anyway. Lance's two years elder twin siblings, Rosita and Miguel were going to a university back in Havana, and Lance decided he'd earn money together with Hunk in the U.S.A.

But he'd never tell Keith that, not yet anyway.

''So, you sell paintings or how do you get your money? If you don't mind me asking,'' Lance asked, quite curious. He wanted to figure everything out about Keith. Even the little unimportant things.

''Oh, uh no,'' Keith chuckled, the bright light from his phone screen illuminating in his eyes as he kept scrolling through his list, ''I have a tumblr and deviant art blog, and my fans actually pay me via Patreon, they're amazing. I wouldn't know what to do without their support. They send me requests or they'd ask me to make fan-art of their stories online. I also some write stories on Ao3 or wattpad. So... yeah,'' Keith's face lit up at the mention of his fans, Lance just felt that Keith had a close bond with them.

''What kind of art do you make? Digital? Or original? Any specific styles?'' Lance was genuinely interested in Keith's personal life. Even though they met less than 8 hours ago.

''Anything really. I do paint sometimes, but I rather keep them to myself, most of them are really personal. And uh, I guess I have my own style of drawing, I could show you some time when we meet up for this dance thing!'' Keith looked up completely from his phone and smiled an adorable smile towards Lance.

Lance felt like his heart just melted right there on the spot. ''Are you a self taught dancer? Or...'' Keith trailed off.

''My mamá used to be a latin dancer, she's from Mexico. Her last name is Sanchez. My dad was born in Florida, and his last name is McClain. But he moved to brazil. He met my mom at the carnival in Rio. She was a dancer there, her family was on vacation there, or so they told me. They fell in love, got married and finally they decided to move to Cuba together. And so my family originated,'' Lance explained, a smile spreading to his face.

Keith couldn't help but to smile too, Lance's was quite contagious. ''Huge family?'' Keith asked.

''Yup, I'm the youngest though. I have an elder brother, Tulio, he's 6 years older than me. His wife's name is Lucy and they have a daughter from 6, Mina and a son who's 5, he's my favourite, Benji. And then you have Michaela, she's 4 years older than me, and she has a daughter named Lilo. Oh! And the trouble makers, Miguel and Rosita, they're 2 years older than me, and they're twins. Rosita was born first though. And then you have me!'' Lance explained, joy beaming off of him. He had the brightest smile Keith had ever seen.

But suddenly Lance's smile dropped, and he looked down. ''I really miss them y'know? And my family back in Mexico too,'' Lance smiled with sorrow, and quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

''I'll see them again when It's Christmas, but I have Pidge and Hunk now, so-" Lance tried to force a smile, but failed.

''What about your family in Florida?'' Keith asked, he was confused to why Lance hadn't said he missed them.

''Apparently they were all homophobes or something and I came out as bisexual and they disowned me. So my family in Cuba and Mexico cut off all contact with them.'' Lance spoke out and a tear dared to slip down his cheek. Keith felt his stomach churn.

''Hey man,'' Keith said gently, ''You're okay, and very strong. And it's okay if you miss your family in Cuba and Mexico. I'd like to hear all about them some time, alright? About your adventures with them? I'm sure they miss you too, y'know?'' Keith wanted to reach out and give Lance a hug, or lay his hand on the brunet's shoulder. Anything, but instead Keith bit his lip.

He had never been never good with feelings and he despised physical contact. Then what was so different with Lance?

It was silent for a while, until Keith decided other wise. As he shuffled closer to Lance and pulled him into a hug.

Lance didn't know why he opened up to a man he barely knows and met less than 8 hours ago, but he didn't care. Keith obviously ignored the fact that Lance said he was bisexual, which Lance appreciated a lot.

Keith pulled back and gave Lance a soft smile, Lance smiled back, as he wiped his cheeks. His eyes landed on a bruise on Keith's neck. Lance cocked his head to the side in thought as he narrowed his eyes. Keith found 'thinking Lance' fairly adorable.

''I... is that...?'' Lance shakily pointed his finger towards Keith's neck. Keith chuckled, ''Yeah, It's your claim alright. Didn't want anyone else to hit me up, mhm?'' Keith had a sly smile situated on his face.

''Yeah, I didn't know your name, so I thought I'd call you mine. And I didn't get my last name for nothin' y' know, Lance McClain will claim what's his,'' Lance finally found himself comfortable enough to be himself around Keith, flirting shamelessly.

''Oh my god,'' Keith covered his face, trying to hide his blush. Lance thought he had made Keith too uncomfortable, but the latter started laughing quietly among himself. He looked up, a smile plastered on his face.

Keith never smiled, but when he was around Lance he smiled more than he had ever done in his entire life.

''Oh, by the way. I found the song like, two minutes ago,'' Keith chuckled, and Lance swore he saw the boys cheeks turning a shade of red again.

''Oh, yeah, right,'' Lance was caught off guard and warily stood up. He shook his head and kicked off his shoes, not too far away from Keith.

The Latino took deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heartbeat. He closed his eyes and faced the mirror, his back towards Keith. ''You can start the music whenever,'' Lance burbled out in a soft tone, but wasn't sure if the Mullet-headed male had heard.

_'No thank you, is what i should've said, I should be in bed-'_

Keith watched closely as Lance suddenly turned to the side, intertwining his fingers into his hair and bending his knees more and more, until he suddenly rolled onto his back on the floor. Caressing the cold material.

_'But temptations of trouble on my tongue, troubles yet to come-'_

Lance slid up again, his hands trailing behind, he stroked up his thighs, and made a sharp movement swinging himself onto his hands and knees.

_'One sip, bad for me-'_

He slid forward so his chest was almost flat onto the ground.

_'One hit, bad for me-'_

One of his arms stretched out to the side furiously.

_'One kiss, bad for me'-'_

He lifted himself up easily with his other arm while the outstretched one came back to his chest.

_'But I give in so easily-'_

Both of his hands were now rubbing through his hair. To Keith it was like Lance was singing the Lyrics, but instead of vocals he used his body. Was that what lyrical dance was? It seemed really intimate.

_'And no thank you is how it should've gone-"_

Lance fluently stood up again and made a twirl like in ballet.

_'I should stay strong-'_

He stopped his turn and intertwined his fingers in his hair again, his knees bending.

_'But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that? Boy, oh boy I love it when I fall for that-"_

Keith sat still, throughout the whole performance, amazed. Keith even shrieked when Lance did a split out of nowhere.

Flexible? Check.

Keith had no words, he was mesmerised. He couldn't believe that he danced along side of this creature less than 8 hours ago. That they would make a choreography together for a duet they'd dance. He thanked whoever was up there for answering his prayers to the stars. Keith wasn't about to let this boy go so easily like yesterday. Not at all.

Lance finished his dance in a fetal position with his eyes closed. He slowly sat up, kneeling, as his chest raised and fell rapidly. Some sweat making his forehead glisten in the lighting.

''So,'' Lance breath out, ''What'd ya think?'' He kept taking deep breaths trying to even out his breath.

''Just wow,'' Keith mumbled out, his eyes were fixated on Lance and held an emotion Lance couldn't make out.

Admiration.

''You want an extra explanation?'' Lance asked, as he caught his breath little by little.

''Yes please,'' Keith chuckled, as he gave Lance a appreciative smile.

''Lyrical dance is a dance style that blends elements of ballet and jazz dance. It's generally a little more fluid and smoother than ballet and also somewhat faster -- although not as rapidly executed as jazz dance. A lyrical dancer uses movement to express strong emotions, such as love, joy, romantic yearning or anger. Movements in lyrical dance are characterized by fluidity and grace, with the dancer flowing seamlessly from one move to another, holding finishing steps as long as possible. Leaps are exceptionally high and soaring, and turns are fluid and continuous,'' Lance explained fluently and Keith registered every word that angelic voice spoke out.

''Well damn,'' Keith laughed once again.

''Mostly I like to-'' Lance started but got interrupted, ''Tell a story,'' Keith finished his sentence. Or at least he hoped so.

''Exactly,'' Lance's smile grew and grew. ''So if we find a song, and we both dance different styles, maybe I could like, twirl around you some times,'' Lance said, excitement lingered in his voice.

''Oh, and maybe like, erm, some times I dip you or help you twirl!'' Keith smiled, ''Yes! We think alike!'' Lance laughed happily. ''And then we tell a story through our dance?''

''Perfect!'' Keith clapped his hands together. For once he did enjoy working together with someone.

Once their laughter calmed down, they both looked at each other. A strange feeling swirled in Keith's chest and stomach, but he didn't know what. It warmed him up inside and made him want to smile constantly.

Both the boys jumped at the sound of a few knocks on the door. They both turned towards it as they saw Hunk standing there, ''I'm sorry buddy, but the bakery needs to open in like— 15 minutes,'' Hunk informed.

''Ah, shoot, I forgot,'' Lance muttered and groaned rolling his eyes. ''Where's Pidge?'' Lance asked while getting up from his kneeling position.

''She went to the university, she had class,'' Hunk said, while he patiently waited for his best friend.

''What does she study?'' Keith asked, his head leaned to the side a bit.

''Astronomy and techs,'' Hunk said with a smile.

''Alright I'm all packed up,'' Lance sighed, once he put his shoes back on. He glanced down at Keith, who was still seated on the ground.

Lance squatted down beside Keith, who glanced at him confusedly. Lance took the still unlocked phone and opened Keith's contacts, pushing the button to add a new contact, and typed in his number along with the nickname, 'Sharpshooter~'.

''Imma wait in the car alright?'' Hunk spoke as Keith noticed he was texting someone on his phone, ''Sure thing, texting Shay?'' Lance asked looking up from Keith's phone. Hunk just smirked at Lance, and Lance rolled his eyes with a smile.

Lance looked back down as he tapped on the button of 'confirm', and he scrolled down Keith's contacts to search for his freshly added one. Lance finally found it and send himself a quick text so he had Keith's number too.

He pushed the 'back' button and frowned slightly at a contact which said 'My star <3'.

Keith noticed Lance's frown as he slowly reached for his phone, as Lance allowed Keith to take it from him. Lance stood up and readjusted his gym bag on his shoulder. ''I'll text you later,'' Lance suddenly said in a cold tone.

Of course Keith had a girlfriend or boyfriend, I mean, have you looked at him. Lance slapped himself mentally, how could he have already fallen for a boy, who already had a lover. Obviously Keith wasn't straight, not by the moves and signs he made yesterday night. But of course he'd be taken by someone way better than Lance. Lance knew Keith was out of his league. Why'd he let himself hang onto that little spark of fake hope?

Lance started walking out of the room, he was almost at the door but suddenly something grabbed his arm that wasn't carrying his bag. The person forced Lance to turn around, as he came face to face with Keith. A frowning Keith. And Lance didn't like the look of that.

Keith's hand left Lance's arm, and reached up to cup the side of Lance's neck. The shorter male tippy toed and bumped his nose against Lance's. And slowly rubbed his pale nose against the warm toned one.

Lance relaxed automatically as Keith's warmth started to surround him. Keith leaned back down, slightly staring up at Lance, ''If you'd like to know, my ex-boyfriend, Lotor, cheated on me and I broke up with him, I was devastated and Shiro forced me to go to the club that Coran worked part time at. That's how I ended up there yesterday,'' Keith whispered, as his violet eyes' stare pierced into Lance's icy dark blue ones.

Lance's face heated up at the realization that Keith could read him like an open book.

Keith pressed both of his hands on Lance's chest and leaned up again to softly bump his nose tenderly against Lance's slightly freckled one, once again.

Keith pulled back and turned Lance around, pushing him out of the room, Lance stumbled over his words as he started blabbing like a baby. ''See you soon Lancey,'' Keith giggled at the nickname he conceived just a moment ago, before he closed the door in Lance's face.

Keith turned around, his back towards the door, as he rested against it. Keith's face was burning up, and his heart was beating widely like it could pop out of his chest any moment now. Keith's face flushed red and he slid down the door. Burying his beat red face into his hands.

Despite all that, he couldn't get rid of the stupid smile stuck on his face. Keith leaned his head back against the cool material of the door.

He reached one of his hands up, and gently touched the tip of his nose, as he sighed contently.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway behind the door and Keith sighed deeply.

He met the boy of his dreams, or previous night, again. They bumped noses again, they get to see each other a lot, they're going to dance together, he got Lance's number _and_ Lance got jealous already.

'My star <3' is Keith's best friend, beside Shiro, but he's his brother after all. Acxa was Keith's only friend when he went to elementary school once he was adopted by Shiro's parents. And they never separated. They were both loners, and loners got to stick together. They're still best friends, despite the passed time.

She was a crazy girl, she coloured her hair all the colours of the rainbow once back in high school, to support Keith and the LGBT+ community, despite her being straight. But that didn't mean she couldn't support the community and her best friend. Now she has blue hair and a job as a social worker for homeless lgbtq+ people, because their family disowned them or who knows for what reason.

Despite Keith and Shiro being very close for adoptive brothers, Acxa was the first to know, beside Keith himself, that he was gay. Shiro was second to know and very offended because he wasn't the first.

Lance probably thought that it was his lover, and maybe Keith isn't going to tell Lance who the contact is.

''I'm definitely gonna tease him about it, yeah,'' Keith mumbled to himself as he rubbed his nose, the smile he had never left his face.

''Keith?'' Shiro's voice sounded out from behind the door, as a knock was heard.

The situation from this morning seemed fairly familiar to the one now, so Keith immediately opened the door to be faced by his older brother.

''Wanna grab lunch?'' Shiro asked as he smiled.

''Sure,'' Keith answered and grabbed his phone and wallet.

The rest of the day went by slowly, but that just gave him more time to think about a specific gorgeous latino boy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weak by AJR
> 
> Don't mind the switch between American English and British English. My teachers say I need to use British English more since I'm from Europe but yeah... 'leant' sounds like shit so I use 'leaned' but then again i do use 'colour' and 'favourite' instead of 'color' and 'favorite'. So yeah.... don't mind it xD
> 
> Word count: 5590
> 
> Alright so, I feel like this sucked and idk if i should continue. I'm insecure about my writing style. And no I don't need help. Read my old stories a,d then tell me how much my English has evaluated. Now, I'm not sure if you guys like this so-
> 
> I'll try my best!
> 
> PLEASE tell me if you see any mistakes!! Or spelling errors! Not the British-American ones of course. I'm a mixed child xD Thanks!  
> Also, I feel like I'm making them all a little too OC... is that bad? I've been writing for 2 years like, where the quiznak did my confidence go??
> 
> Thank you for your patience and I hope you somewhat enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, fluff and cuddles.

 

The black haired male, walked down the dark frizzy street. The rain dampened the illumination of the dim lights. The smell of wet grass filling his nostrils, and the noise of the rain clattering onto his umbrella filling his ears.

He was humming a tune, it was the song he and Lance had chosen for their performance the first time they met up. Keith chuckled when he remembered how they had chosen it.

They were siting in Keith's room, his phone laying beside the two boys, the playlist on shuffle. They were trying to find a storyline or a song. But none came to mind. But like the gods had answered Keith's prayers,  a song suddenly started playing, and he had recognized it immediately.

Lance looked up from the sheet of paper, a purple pen had been situated between his thin lips. His blue eyes had scanned the god like person in front of him. Who was softly humming to the song, swaying from side to side swiftly.

_'We make a really good team-'_

Keith had sung tenderly, his voice was indescribable to Lance. It was rough, yet a soft and a light tone. But his voice was deep nonetheless. When Keith had sung that line, something in the back of Lance's heart fluttered, and his mind was ringing distant alarms. But he just couldn't pin-point his memory. It was too far away, and had drifted off in the endless space.

_'Though not everyone sees, we got this crazy chemistry...between us-'_

Something mischievously had gleamed in Keith's eyes when he made eye-contact with Lance. Keith had started reaching out to him. The pale fingers had wrapped around Lance's wrist, pulling him up along with the latter.

_'You don't have to say, "I love you," to say I love you-'_

The shorter male had swung his arms over Lance's broad shoulders, and had buried his face into his safe-spot, also known as the crook of Lance's neck, and under the latino's chin. Tucked away safely, hidden from the world.

_'Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons-'_

Lance hesitantly had wrapped his arms around Keith's waist, his long fingers curling around the fabric of Keith's too big sweater. He had then noticed, that Keith wore either too big clothes, or crop tops. And he found it absolutely adorable.

_'We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue-'_

Lance had rested his head on top of Keith's black mop of hair, closing his eyes, finding that he completely related to this song. The both of them did.

_'All I need is you, you-'_

The taller male had closed his eyes, taking in Keith's calming scent, cinnamon. He smelled even better without the sweat mixed in. Keith's shampoo gave off the scent of pomegranate. Without noticing, Lance had tightened his hold on the other individual.

_'And if you break this little heart, it'd be an honour-'_

They had just softly swung from side to side, enjoying the other's company. It was strange, how they only knew each other for about 2 days, yet it felt like various lifetimes. Lance kept on thinking about this strange feeling in the back of his mind. Like the lyrics were telling a story, _his_ story, from a previous life. Lance just shook it off. He had Keith in his arms at the moment, so nothing else mattered to Lance.

_'All I need is you.'_

The song had came to an end, but the boys held their ground. They didn't want to pull away, both of them felt the familiar, yet unknown feeling.

''So, Troye Sivan huh?'' Lance had spoken out teasingly. ''Shut up,'' Keith muttered out. He scanned the alluring caramel coloured skin, and an idea popped up in his head. The mullet-headed male had bitten the skin on Lance's throat, not so gently.

The unexpected motion startled Lance, as he had released Keith immediately tripping himself onto his behind on the floor. Keith couldn't hold back his laughter, as he had giggled shamelessly.

Lance had glared up at the boy, but his brain went numb and his heart fluttered happily. The sight of Keith with a genuine smile, dimples forming in his cheek. Eyes glistening, the violet colour turning into a bright purple. The sound had been a blessing to Lance's ears.

Keith was shaken out of his memories from a week ago, when a car sped by through a huge puddle rainwater, splashing Keith completely.

''Ah!!'' Keith shrieked loudly at the unexpected cold water covering him. He groaned and closed his umbrella, not seeing the point in having it anymore.

''Why?'' He hissed as he looked down at his soaked clothes. It was a little after dinner, he was walking back to Lance's place, who he had texted 15 minutes ago to inform him of his visit, because he forgot his jacket when he left in the afternoon. And it was a quite important piece of fabric to him. His biological mother had given it to him, a few days before _the accident_.

As if whoever was up there hated Keith like he was the devil himself, it started to hail.

''Really? Quiznak,'' Keith huffed, starting to move from his spot again. He squinted his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows, trying to stop the rain from getting into his eyes. A flash of lightening filled the air. Keith's eyes widened as he took a sharp breath.

''No, please no,'' He mumbled in a quiet voice, his feet automatically started to run as fast as they could. His mind went blank, yet a thousand thoughts filled it up. Keith focussed on the one thing he was longing the most for. And suddenly there was only one person on his mind.

Concrete passed by beneath his feet, his eyes focused in front of him. He looked up and in the distance he saw a person standing in front of Lance's apartment building.

Keith came closer and noticed it was Lance. He looked worried, and scared. Relieve filled his features when he spotted the pale boy he adored dearly. Keith couldn't stop running, not until his body collided with Lance's. Who out of reflex held him close at the first contact their bodies made.

Throughout the week and half they had spent together, almost 24/7, they got to know each other. Keith might've developed a small crush on Lance, but he didn't want to admit it. It was obvious they felt the same, Keith was sure of it. Even his guts said so, and they were always right. Almost always, and Keith had hoped Lance and he would grow into something more. They found it easy to open up to each other. Keith had told Lance about his biological parents, the reason that was lead to why he was utterly terrified of thunder storms. Which helped Lance understand Keith's frantic state at the moment.

''Let's get you inside,'' Lance murmured softly, leading a traumatic Keith inside. Lance struggled to get Keith up the 3 floors of stairs, but strangely succeeded. Once they were safely indoors, Lance helped Keith with his shoes and vest.

''Stay right there, okay?'' Lance spoke out cautiously. He took Keith's wallet and phone out of the wet vest pocket, placing them on top of the counter in the kitchen area. Keith glanced around, spotting Blue and Red curled up together on the sofa. Red's tail secured around Blue's midsection. He smiled at the two cats, until a loud roar of thunder was heard.

Lance rushed out of his room into the living room, with the open kitchen. ''You okay?'' He frantically searched Keith's eyes from a distance. Keith smiled at Lance's caring personality, and nodded slightly.

Lance came up to Keith with towels, and clothes, laying them on the counter.

''Here, else you'll catch a cold,'' Lance smiled cheekily. Keith nodded a thank you and started taking off his soaked clothes. Lance had rounded the corner into the kitchen space. Keith stayed behind the corner, close to the door. He looked through the clothes, Lance had even given him boxers.

Keith pulled on the white boxers, and dark blue pyjama-shorts. Which surprised Keith that it fit him. He held the aqua-coloured oversized sweater in front of him. He knew his own sweaters were too big but he could fit 3 times into this one.

He pulled it on nonetheless. His hands were hidden in the sleeves, which were way too long. The sweater came up to further than half of his thigh, a little above his knee. It slumped off of his shoulder too. It was obviously too big on him, but Keith liked it. First of all, because it was Lance's sweater. Second of all, because he felt protected. The sweater hid Keith from the world.

Keith pulled on the light blue socks, and looked himself over, he chuckled. Yes, Lance really liked the colour blue. Keith rolled his eyes and puffed out some air. But couldn't hide the small smile forming on his plump pale lips.

Keith shivered, still feeling cold, his teeth started to clink against each other. He took his soaked clothes and rounded the corner. Lance was waiting in front of the microwave, humming to a song playing on the radio, the volume loud enough to be heard. Blue was curled up at his bare feet, snuggled close. Keith looked around for Red, but couldn't find her anywhere near Lance. He looked up again, the aura felt homely.

Keith's breath caught up in his throat, this scenery felt way too domestic. Lance felt someone stare a him as he glanced back, a smile finding his lips directly at the sight of Keith.

He turned around completely, his irises widening. Keith swore he saw a red tint onto Lance's cheeks. The latino cleared his throat, and smiled a silly smile.

''Sorry, I couldn't find better clothes to fit you...,'' Lance spoke out, his eyes lingering over Keith's form. The smaller boy felt his face heat up slightly.

''You look even cuter in my clothes,'' Lance mumbled, and took a towel off of the counter. Keith's face went up in flames, as he looked at Lance questionably. Keith knew he wasn't supposed to hear that.

''You gotta dry off your hair, you'll get sick if you don't,'' Lance said in a warm tone, placing the towel on top of Keith's head. Slowly rubbing it around, making Keith's hair curl. They just stared a each other for a while, Lance's hands coming to a stop slowly.

''Thank you Lance,'' Keith murmured softly, tippy toeing to lean up, and bumped his nose against Lance's. It had become their thing, and they both enjoyed it gradually.

The small gesture made Lance crack a wide grin, ''So adorable,'' He said and pulled Keith towards him into a welcoming hug. Keith relaxed automatically and leaned into Lance's warm touch. Keith felt safe, and protected in Lance's arms, he just didn't know why.

A loud beeping sound destroyed the calm aura around them. Lance pulled back, and looked down at Keith gently.

''Go sit on the couch, I think there's a blanket somewhere there... hop hop, go,'' Lance pushed Keith towards the living room area. Keith found his way to the couch and sat on his claimed spot from the previous visits, wrapping the purple blanket around him.

Blue miaowed in front of Keith on the floor, but didn't jump onto his lap. Keith already knew why, once the ginger like cat strolled onto his lap, curling up against Keith. He smiled and waved his fingers into Red's fire like fur.

Lance walked up to the trio, and handed Keith a mug of hot chocolate, and sat beside him. Blue directly jumped onto Lance's lap and made herself at home. The Russian Blue started to purr contently, pawing Lance's bare legs. Keith mentally thanked the powers from above for the existence of booty-shorts.

Lance glanced at Keith and Red, his lips tugging upward slightly.

''You know, I said it a few times before, but Red hates everyone and me the most,'' He chuckled, an amused shine in his eyes, ''Yet she adores you,'' Lance snorted, taking a sip from his own mug.

''You adore me too, no?'' Keith laughed softly. ''You know it,'' Lance chuckled, and elbowed Keith's side.

''Mhm, maybe we should take a break from the dance competition, we almost have the whole choreography anyway,'' Lance said, and Keith hummed in agreement. ''Maybe be could practice everything, in the studio tomorrow?'' Keith suggested.

''Yeah, sure! Eleven good?'' Lance asked.

''Yups...'' Keith sounded distant.

Lance glanced out the window, the sky was still crying buckets. ''Or you could stay the night? I don't think it'll stop until after midnight.''

''I'd appreciate that,'' Keith glanced sideways at Lance, shooting him a small smile. Lance reached out to the remote of the fireplace, pushing the on button. Keith watched the electric fireplace lit up, after a few minutes the warmth reached Keith's skin. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

''Don't forget your jacket tomorrow though,'' Lance laughed quietly, it was more like a breathy laugh. Keith hummed, placing his now empty mug onto the coffee table. He leaned back into the couch again. Lance's scent surrounding him. It was the scent of lavender and the ocean, a rough salty side to it but yet calming and soft. Breathtaking, that is the word Keith had been searching for the past week. He was afraid, he didn't have a crush. He had fallen, so quickly after a heartbreak. Keith was scared Lance was just a 'fill-in'. Someone to go under to get over Lotor.

All Keith could do, was try not to fall. But that was easier said than done, with this gorgeous, perfect, amazing, god-like person sitting beside him. Closer than 'just friends' would.

A lightening bold was seen through the window and Keith jumped slightly. Red and Blue both felt Keith's uneasiness, and miaowed at him. A loud shot of thunder rumbled through the whole apartment. Keith gasped and held back a sob, memories flashing through his head from _that day_.

Lance put down his mug on the coffee table, chasing Red and Blue of off the couch. He sat back down and opened up his arms,

''C'mere,'' Lance whispered gingerly, pulling Keith onto his lap. He automatically curled himself into Lance, sitting sideways. Lance held Keith close, his eyes darting to Blue and Red. Who had jumped onto the sofa again, staring at their owner. As if trying to communicate.

His lips tugged upward, understanding his cats. He nodded slightly, Blue and Red following swiftly. Curling up together onto Keith's lap, and against Lance's and Keith's chests. Lance closed the blanket around the boy he liked and his two cats. His arm wrapping tightly around Keith's back, his other hand was resting on top of one of Keith's legs.

Keith's hands held onto Lance's shirt, his face hidden into Lance's neck.

''Shh, I'm here, I won't let anything or anyone hurt you Keith. Nothing,'' Lance muttered, an angry tone lingering in the back of his throat.

Or was it a protective and possessive tone? Either way, Red appreciated Lance's attitude as she started purring, Blue's vocals joining in.

Keith was safe, as long as he was with Lance.

_Lance._

The raven haired male's eyes drooped close, all his worries slipping away into the abyss. If he could only stay with Lance forever.

The last thing those violet eyes saw, were bright blue ones, before slipping away into the darkness.

 _'We make a really good team-'_  
_'Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons-'  
'We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue-'_

_  
'All I need is-...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For him by Troye Sivan
> 
> NOT EDITED
> 
> Alright so, yeah... I don't have the patience for slow burns so... just imagine they bonded a lot the past 1 and a half week, alright? Thanks...
> 
> So apparently I can't choose which time i should use, so that's great...  
> Thanks for the support and patience though! ^-^"
> 
> I hope you somewhat Enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> School starts this Friday again, RIPme2017
> 
> Word count: 2643
> 
> But EYYY S4 comes out 3 days before my Bday... I've been blessed! Ooorrrr clone-camera-Shiro will ruin my bday ):

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea at like, midnight, and wrote it down and the next day worked on it xD so...  
> Alright! My new story! Finally xD Nobody's gonna read it but eh  
> This is a Dance! AU, but we'll get more into that in the future chapters. If they'll be there, that is ^-^"  
> I hope whoever read this, enjoyed it!  
> If you see any spelling errors please notify me!! I hope there aren't too much.... [alright so i edited it, bc there were A LOT OF ERRORS and i can't write for shit. If you still see something, for once, don't be afraid to point it out alright? Unless u sound rude, go away, away from my profile. We don't like r00d peeps here (: ]
> 
> It took me 3 hours to make the cover... (: [It's on wattpad, [My Wattpad!](https://www.wattpad.com/user/NaniTheQuiznak) ]


End file.
